


Incomplete Bodies

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga), Dororo (Anime 2019), Dororo (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Mild Blood, Sex Change, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: When Dororo suddenly starts bleeding and passes out, Hyakkimaru carries him to the nearby clinic of Doctor Black Jack.
Kudos: 18





	Incomplete Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: While I have friends who are transgender, I myself am not, and I can't guarantee that I appropriately represented how a trans person feels about their body or identity. I hope that I presented this in a respectful way.
> 
> In addition, I wanted to play around with Pinoko's speech impediments. It was very fun to write, but I can't guarantee it will be easy to read.
> 
> This was a fun little drabble to write, but it was just a vague idea that popped into my head.

Dororo/Black Jack crossover fanfic

  
Hyakkimaru walked up to the decrepit little house on the hill overlooking the sea. Dororo was in his arms, hardly conscious. When he got to the door, he 

have an arm free, so he kicked it with his prosthetic foot.   
  
Pinoko jumped. The loud noise interrupted her crocheting, and she lost her spot. "Shenshei, shomebody'sh at the door!" She yelled with annoyance into the other room, with a pout on her face.   
  
Black Jack came out of his study with a serious look on his face. "Who on earth could that be?" He wondered aloud.   
  
He opened the door to find a man in tattered traditional attire, holding a small boy in his arms. "You're a doctor, right?" The young man asked. "My little brother is bleeding." Blood dripped down Dororo's leg, past his bare foot, and onto the wooden patio. Pinoko grimaced from behind the doctor. She just cleaned that floor!   
  
"Come in," Black Jack ushered, opening the door wider, "Pinoko, clear off the operating table for me."   
  
"Yesh, shir!" She replied with enthusiasm as she ran into the operating room. She brushed any supplies off the table with her tiny hands.   
  
Hyakkimaru gingerly handed the child over to Black Jack, and the patchwork man carried Dororo carefully to the table. After laying him down carefully, Black Jack observed the boy. He wiped the blood off his leg, before removing the short, tattered kimono to see where the bleeding was coming from. He didn't have to remove Dororo's underwear to see what the problem was.   
  
"Ish the wound bad, shenshei?" Pinoko asked, her little round head peaking up from the side of the operating table. She could barely see over the table when standing on her tip toes.   
  
"There's no wound," he responds. He looks up and over to the other man and explains "This child is perfectly healthy. However, it seems your "little brother" is becoming a woman."   
  
Hyakkimaru remains silent. He wasn't unaware of Dororo's female body, but, not having spent very much time around women, he wasn't familiar with what the doctor meant by that.    
  
"He'sh becoming a woman?!" Pinoko was aghast. She slapped her palms to her cheeks. "Acchonburike!! How ish that poshible??"   
  
The doctor turns to his daughter. "This boy was born with a girl's body," he explains, "So very soon... he... will be a woman."   
  
"Hell no!" The patient suddenly sat up and yelled, with no signs that he had been awake. He crossed his arms and added "I'm not going to be a woman!! You can't make me!"   
  
Doctor Black Jack suppressed a chuckle. "I won't make you do anything. But you can't stop your body from maturing. Your body is telling you that you'll be able to bear children when you are ready... or if you choose to."   
  
"Eww, why would I want to do that?" Dororo makes a grossed out face and lays back down with a pout. "This is such a nuisance!"    
  
"I'll get you some sanitary napkins." Black Jack says as he stands up, "Pinoko, keep the kid company."   
  
"Aye, aye, shenshei!" She saluted and waved goodbye as the man she viewed as her husband walked out the door. She turned back to the patient and then climbed up onto the chair and rested her head on her arms atop the table. "What'sh your name? I'm Pinoko."   
  
"It's Dororo," the teenager explained with a sulk.   
  
"Sho... Not to be wude, but... awe you a boy? Or a girl?" She tilted her head curiously. "Becaush Bwack Jack made it shound confushing."   
  
"I'm a boy, duh!" He yelled, and then felt ashamed when he saw that the little girl was saddened.   
  
"I'm showwy..." she said, looking down with a frown, "I jusht didn't know what he meant..."   
  
Dororo sighed and sat up, leaning his head back and holding himself up on his elbows. "I dunno... I guess you can say... my body is a girl's? But I'm not."   
  
"Sho you can have babiesh like a woman can?"   
  
"Yeah," he leans forward, placing an elbow on his knee and his hand on his cheek, "it seems like that's what he was sayin'. I heard people talk about this before. It means I'm gonna bleed like this for some days every friggin' month. Jeez, what a pain!" He whined.   
  
"I don't think it'sh a pain at all!" Pinoko exclaimed, "You get to have kidsh? You're sho lucky!!"   
  
"Feh" Dororo laughed out of his nose, "what the hell? What's lucky about it?"   
  
"You shee," Pinoko began to explain, "I'm deformed... I wazh born in bits a pieshes... Without Shenshei, I wouldn't be here, sho I'm thankful that he put me together, but..."   
  
Dororo looked at her sympathetically.   
  
"I'm not compwete." Her little voice cracks as she starts to cry, "I've been alive for eighteen years, but... I'm never going to get any older than thish. My body won't gwow. I'll never become a woman. I'll never be able to have kidsh. Sho I envy you, Dororo."   
  
"Damn, I'm sorry," he says, "I wish we could trade places. I'd rather be a kid forever than have to be a woman. Not that there's anything wrong with women, it's just not me, you know?"   
  
"I think I shee what you mean..." Pinoko empathizes, "I don't feel like thish child'sh body ish reawwy mine, either. I want to be a real, grown woman... Then maybe bwack Jack would wove me the way he woves women... And I could have kidsh with him."   
  
"Hey, you know... my big bro was born in pieces like you."   
  
"Reawwy?!" Her face lights up.   
  
"Yeah! He didn't have eyes, ears, a nose, arms, or legs!" Dororo tells her, getting a little fired up by talking about his favorite person. "but as we fought demons together, he got them back! And he's almost complete again!"   
  
Pinoko gasps. "Demonsh?! That'sh sho cool!" She says, looking over at Hyakkimaru through the doorway. He's not facing them, but he can probably hear the conversation. Pinoko whispers into Dororo's ear, "don't tell my hushband that I shaid thish, but... your brother'sh kinda shexshy."   
  
Dororo cracks up with laughter. "Man, you're funny!" He says, wiping the little laughing tear from his eye. "So, what about your doctor? He looks like he's in pieces too."   
  
"Oh, my hushband washn't born that way." She explains, "he got in an acshident when he wazh young. Hish body got destwoyed, sho they had to put him back together, using other people'sh partsh."   
  
"Whoa, you can do that??" Dororo asks, excitedly.   
  
"Only the besht doctorsh can!" Pinoko proclaims proudly, "which ish why my hushband became the besht doctor ever! Sho he can fixsh people who are bwoken wike he wazh!"   
  
"That's amazing!" Dororo exclaims, impressed. After a second, he adds "you keep callin' him your husband. Is he really?"   
  
"No, he won't shee me that way." She responds sadly. "But I wike to hold on to my fantashiesh. It givesh me hope." She looks down and notices a puddle of blood under Dororo. "Acchonburike!! I'm sho showwy! I'll go get more towelsh!" Pinoko hops off the chair and runs off, into the doctor's closet for any absorbant medical supplies.   
  
When she comes back, Dororo is sitting up cross-legged. "Oi," he calls, as the red-head comes toward him with the supplies. A gleam of hope is in his eyes. "Do you think... the doctor could fix me?"   
  
It takes a second for the meaning of the question to sink in. Pinoko remembers the story she heard about Black Jack's first love, Megumi, and how Black Jack's surgery transformed her into a man. Pinoko' face lights up like she made a very important discovery. "Yesh!"   
  
Just then, Black Jack returns with the sanitary napkins. He looks at the operating table, and his expression grows grim. The blood is soaked up with bath towels and cotton balls. "Pinokooo" his voice becomes a deep roar, "what the hell did you do to my bath towels?!"   
  
"I'm showwy, shenshei," Pinoko bows in apology. "We were having a deep convershation, and I realized there wazh a lot of bwood. I panicked and gwabbed the firsht thing I shaw."   
  
"What was this conversation about?" He asks, as he sees the bloody-clothed teenager walking towards him.   
  
"I want you to fix me!" Dororo yells, practically ordering the doctor.   
  
"Fix you?" The doctor scoffs. "Well, I got this to stop the bleeding, if that's what you mean." He hands the pads to Dororo.   
  
Dororo looks at the strange object in his hands, bewildered. He throws it to the ground angrily. "That's not what I mean, and you know it!" He holds up a fist and bares his teeth, practically growling at the older man.    
  
Dororo feels an artificial yet calming hand on his shoulder. "Hyakkimaru?" He asks, turning around to see those familiar, dark, glass eyes gazing back at his soul.   
  
"I already talked to the doctor, Dororo" Hyakkimaru informs him. "He said, in time, if you still feel this way, you can come see him."   
  
Dororo gazed wide-eyed at his big bro, and then at the doctor, then back at his brother. "Really?"   
  
"This isn't the kind of thing you can rush into", Black Jack explains, "You are still very young. Your body must be fully grown before you can undergo a surgery like this."   
  
"For now, you'll have to put up with the bleeding," Hyakkimaru says, as he looks towards Dororo with a subtle smile.   
  
Pinoko jumps in between the group. "You can do it, wight, shenshei? It'sh posshible?!"    
  
"Yeah, it's possible."   
  
"Yippee!" She cheers, with her arms up in joy.   
  
Black Jack kneels down and picks her up, holding her in his arms like a small child. Her grin evokes a small smirk from him, happy to see that his daughter is happy.   
  
"Hey, Shenshei?" Pinoko asks, slowly.   
  
"...yes?"   
  
"Can you give me boobiesh?"   
  
"NO!!"


End file.
